A Magical Experience
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Hermione really wants to go to the Yule Ball with Harry, but what will happen when she finds out he's already going with Cho


A Magical Experience

***Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't't put this in before the story so I'm doing it now. I don't own anything and I'm really sorry if someone else's story is similar to mine, sorry! Please forgive me! Please, please review, no flames only constructive criticism. Thanks! Hope you all liked the story as much as I did writing it! Now on with the story!***

Hermione's POV

I was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts after the Summer break. After all I had changed a lot in these past six weeks. I still had brown hair and brown eyes but now my hair wasn't as bushy it was a lot more calmer to look at as now it was in medium waves. I had also started to wear make-up. Not much, just a bit of lip gloss and mascara, nothing to drastic.

I was also looking forward to going back to school for another reason. Two words - Harry Potter - I've had the biggest thing for him ever since I first saw him. I've never told anyone I liked him apart from Ginny and she promised to keep it a secret.

****

Harry's POV

Only two days left. I kept repeating this statement over and over in my mind. I only had to spend another two days with the Dursleys then I would be back at Hogwarts. Safe and sound. I would also be back in the company of my two best friends Ron and Hermione. I've always liked Hermione but never knew if she ever felt the same about me. I had got the courage a couple of times to ask her, but I never did. Hopefully this year would be different as this year there was supposed to be a Yule Ball (I heard this from Fred and George talking when I went to The Burrow last week). I decided that I had to ask Hermione to go with me or otherwise I would never get another chance.

****

2 day's later

Hermione's POV

Finally, today has come I thought as I loaded my trunk into the car. My dad drove me to Kings Cross Station, we said our goodbyes and then I passed through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ and I boarded the Hogwarts Express. Ron was usually the first of the three of us on the train, so I began looking in all of the compartments when I eventually found one with a red haired boy looking out of the window. 

"Long time no see" I said and he spun round

"Hey Hermione, have a good summer?"

"Great thanks, you?"

"O.k. I suppose, the only good thing was when Harry came to stay last week but he forgot his homework from under the loose floorboard so he had to go back home again" 

"Oh" I laughed at this, it was just like Harry to forget something.

I sat down on the seat opposite Ron and we began discussing the events of the summer. We had just started to talk when the compartment door slid open and in walked, yep you guessed it, Harry.

"Hey Harry!" me and Ron both said at the same.

"Hi!"

"Good summer Hermione?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Great, well it was when I went to stay at Ron's but I had to go back to the Dursleys when I realised that I had forgotten my homework and my uncle threw a fit!"

Harry sat down next to Ron and opposite me. I pulled a book out of my bag and began reading.

"You're not gonna read all the way there are you Hermione?" asked Ron

"So what if I do?"

"Fine then, Harry fancy a game of exploding snap?"

"Love to"

I pulled the book up over my face to avoid them seeing my red cheeks.

****

Harry's POV

Me and Ron played exploding snap all the way to Hogwarts while Hermione read her book. She was so smart, she just ploughed through book after book after book. 

"Hey, Harry, hello anyone home?"

"Wha, what? Oh sorry where were we?"

"It's your turn. You don't have to play if you don't want to, but I suggest that you find something better to do then stare at Hermione all the way there"

****

Hermione's POV

"He can stare if he wants to!" I yelled at Ron, then I booted him hard in the leg.

"Oi! That hurt!"

Harry just laughed. He thought that it was really funny when Ron and I argued.

I returned to my book, when a paper ball landed on my lap. I closed the book and placed it back inside my bag before throwing the ball back at Ron which hit him in the nose. He returned the favour but with not one ball, oh no, he threw fifty at me. Harry had apparently noticed as he was in fits of laughter.

"Think its funny do you?" I asked Harry.

"No" he said this while trying to suppress a wide grin.

"Oh really!"

I took the paper balls and threw half of them at Ron and half of them at Harry. Both of them laughed at each other, which made me laugh at them. We continued to do this until the train came to a halt at Hogsmede Station. We changed into our robes and then got of the train and found a carriage to ourselves. All three of us climbed in and Ginny appeared behind me.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure, hop in" I said.

Harry and Ron were obviously interested in something else as Ginny pulled me to one side.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure yet but this year for definite o.k.?"

"Oh o.k."

The carriages rattled along up to the castle pulled by thestrals.

****

Harry's POV

About ten minutes later we came to a stop and got out, Ginny first then Ron and me.

"Come on Hermione, we don't want to miss the feast!" yelled Ron.

"O.k. I'm coming. Oops!"

Hermione had gotten her foot caught in the steps from the carriage and had nearly hit the floor.

"Thanks Harry"

I had caught her just in time.

"Your welcome"

I had caught her by the waist and as she looked up our eyes locked, just for a split second though, as Hermione had already jumped out of my grip, said thanks again and ran red faced up to the entrance hall. Ron must have thought that she was running to the feast and had followed her. Ginny, however, came up to me.

"What was that about?"

"You tell me"

"Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose"

"Do you……well…..erm……….do you like Hermione?"

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell her?"

"Yes, I promise"

"Well, yeah, I really do, but I don't want to tell her in case I make a fool of myself"

"Oh, so you do like her!"

"Ginny remember, not a word to Hermione or anyone, o.k.?"

"Your secrets safe with me Harry"

With that she walked off. I followed, walking at a quick pace so as not to miss the start of term feast. I entered the Great Hall and took a seat next to Ron and opposite Hermione. She had her head in her hands and was apparently, still red in the face.

"Hermione are you o.k.?" asked Ron.

"I'm fine" she said muffled through her hands.

The feast was very eventful in many ways. For one I laughed until my sides hurt when Malfoy had gotten up, obviously to boss about the new students who had been put into Slytherin, and had tripped on his robes and fell face first into the desert cake on the table.

****

Hermione's POV

As soon as the feast had ended, I ran up to Gryffindor tower, gave the new password (firebolt), and ran up the stairs until I had reached the girls dormitories. I pulled open the door, jumped onto my bed, pulled the curtains around and put a silencing charm on them so as no-one would be able to hear me. I sat crossed legged on my bed and cried softly to myself. At about 8.30, I started to hear people emerging into the common room. I hoped that most of the girls would stay down there until I had at least gotten to sleep. Ginny must have noticed that I wasn't there as she had just entered the girls dormitories.

"Hermione, I know your in here, your bed is the only one with the curtains drawn"

I knew that I had to face her sooner or later, so I undid the charm and drew back the curtains.

"Oh Hermione are you o.k.?" she had obviously seen the tear stains on my cheeks.

"Yes, I'm fine"

"No your not, but I've got some information that might cheer you up!"

"Oh Ginny, you know I don't believe in all that gossip"

"Its about Harry!"

"Well o.k. then, what is it?"

"Well after Harry caught you before and you ran into the castle, I walked up to him and asked him"

"Asked him what?" 

I could tell by the look on her face that she had asked Harry did he like me.

"Oh Ginny you didn't!"

"I did, and I know his answer!"

"Well, don't just sit there tell me!"

"Well I asked him did he like you and he said yes, he really likes you"

I sat there with my mouth hanging open.

"Hermione, are you o.k.?"

"Of course I'm o.k." 

I jumped up from my bed and ran around the room smiling and laughing now and then.

"I take it that you like the news then?"

"Yes, thank you Ginny, right I've decided"

"Decided what?"

"Well, you know the Yule Ball at the end of the week?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I'm going to ask Harry to go with me if he doesn't ask me the day before"

"Your not!"

"I am, its about time I told Harry that I liked him"

With that Ginny left me alone with my thoughts.

****

Harry's POV

"Hey Ron where's Hermione?"

"Dunno, I just seen her run out at the end of the feast"

"She's fine, she just felt a bit sick, that's all"

Ginny had just re-entered the common room. She walked over to Neville Longbottom and they began a game of exploding snap. I on the other hand, collapsed in a big chair next to the fire and Ron sat down opposite me.

"Why don't you just tell her Harry" 

(Ron was the first person I told about how I felt about Hermione)

"I don't know"

"Well that's no excuse, why don't you just ask her to the Yule Ball then?"

"Can't"

"Why not"

"Cho asked me before I sat down with you and Hermione on the train."

"Oh"

"I think the only reason she asked me was because she's trying to make Cedric Diggory jealous"

"Oh so she's probably gonna be dancing and going off with him then?"

"Yep, so who are you going with then?"

"Parvati Patil, we've been sending each other owls all the way through the summer"

Hermione's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better about myself and what had happened the previous day. I got dressed, brushed my hair and left the common room with a smile on my face. I walked with a slight spring in my step to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat down next to Harry and opposite Ron. I was hoping that he would ask me soon, as the Yule Ball was on Friday and it was already Monday.

"Morning!"

"Morning Hermione" said Harry and Ron.

I took a piece of toast and began spreading butter and jam on it.

"So I take it that you feel better now then?" asked Harry.

"What?"

"Ginny said you felt sick last night, that's why you ran out of the Great Hall so fast yesterday"

"Oh, yeah"

I had just thought on about what Ginny would tell Harry and Ron.

"So are you two both going to Hogsmede on Thursday then?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I'm going, how about you Harry"

"Yeah, cause I need to get my dress robes for the Yule Ball on Friday"

My stomach did a summersault as he spoke these words.

"Are you coming Ron?" I asked.

"Nope, can't"

"Why?" me and Harry asked together.

"Cause, mums already packed Percy's dress robes for me and besides that I've still got to wait for mum to send me my new ink bottles, I forgot them again"

"O.k., if you're sure" said Harry.

"I'm sure, but you two have a good time o.k.?"

"Don't worry we will!" I said as I smiled at Harry and he smiled back.

I was pretty upset that Ron wasn't coming with us, but I was glad as well as this gave me a chance to ask Harry if he would go to the Yule Ball with me.

Harry's POV (day of Hogsmede trip)

I was pretty nervous going to Hogsmede with just Hermione but this gave us a chance to talk and get to know each other better. I was waiting for her outside the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry, sorry I'm late"

Hermione had just arrived.

"Its o.k., so ready to go?"

"Yep"

We both walked over and boarded the train together. We found an empty compartment and sat down opposite each other. We began to talk about the usual stuff, you know, school, home, likes and dislikes. The time just flew by and before I knew it we were at Hogsmede.

"So, were do you want to go first?"

"How about Madam Malkins, robes for all occasions, to get our robes for the Yule Ball"

"O.k."

We walked over to the shop and went in. We split up, Hermione going to the other side of the shop to the women's section and me to the opposite side to the men's section. I spotted a dark blue robe and picked it up, I checked it was the right size and went to try it on. It fitted fine. I took it over to the counter and paid for it. Hermione on the other hand was still looking.

"Hermione!"

"Yeah?"

"I'll wait outside for you o.k.?

"O.k."

I stood outside and waited for about twenty minutes when Hermione finally appeared.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"A girl's got to look her best hasn't she?"

"So were to next then?"

"Lets go to the Three Broomsticks and get a Butterbeer before we have to get back on the train"

"O.k."

We walked over to the Three Broomsticks and stepped inside.

"I'll get the drink's if you find a table?"

"Deal"

****

Hermione's POV

I walked over to the other side were there were a few spare tables, I got the one right in the corner. I placed my bag with my dress in under the table so as Harry wouldn't see it. If he was going to be my date I wanted to surprise him. He came over about five minutes later trying to balance two Butterbeers in one hand and his bag with his robes in, in the other.

"Here, let me help"

I took the two Butterbeers of him and placed them on the table.

"Thanks"

He sat down opposite me and we began to talk.

"Listen Harry, I wanted to ask you something"

"Erm…..o.k. what?"

"Well I was wondering, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Oh Hermione if only you'd asked me sooner!"

"Why? I don't understand"

"Cho already asked me"

"Oh, o.k. forget I even, mentioned it"

I got up grabbed my bag from under the table and walked out. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I went.

"Hermione, wait!"

I heard Harry shouting after me, but I didn't listen, I just kept going and didn't stop until I had gotten an empty compartment to myself on the train. I through my bag onto the opposite seat and sat down. I stared out of the window as I felt more and more tears run down my face.

Harry's POV

What have I done, I said to myself. Ginny was on the other side of the room and had apparently heard everything.

"Harry, I don't mean to be rude or nothing but I feel that I've got to tell you something"

"Not now Ginny"

"Harry, Hermione asked you to go to the Yule Ball with her because….."

"Because what!"

"Because she likes you, just like you like her"

"What?"

"Its true Harry, and do me a favour don't tell Hermione what I said to you o.k.?"

"Yeah o.k."

Ginny walked away and sat back down at her table with her friends. I took my bag from the seat next to me and got up and slowly started to head back to the train. I tried to find Hermione, but thought it would be best to just leave her now and talk to her in the morning.

****

Hermione's POV (next morning)

I thought that it would be best if I just avoided Harry from now on. So as I entered the Great Hall for breakfast, I walked up to Ron said hello and then sat down at the far end next to Ginny. I was stupid to think that Harry wouldn't already have a date. I picked at my food but didn't eat anything. Tonight was the Yule Ball and I had no-one to go with.

****

(one hour before the Yule Ball)

"Ginny"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be alright if I walked down to the Ball with you and your date?"

"Sure Hermione, you know I'll do anything to help you if I can, your one of my best friends"

"Thanks"

"Now come on"

"Come on what?"

"You need to change into your dress so I can do your hair and make up for you"

"O.k. and thanks again Ginny"

"No problem"

I changed into my dress for the Yule Ball. It was a very pale blue colour with spaghetti straps and diamonds all over it. Ginny put my hair into a messy bun, and topped it off with some mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss. Once we were both done Ginny and I walked down and out of the common room and through to the Great Hall.

"Hermione, are you gonna be o.k. if I leave you on your own for a bit?"

"Sure, I'll be fine"

"Just shout me if you need me o.k.?"

"Yeah"

Ginny gave me a hug and then entered the Yule Ball with her date Neville. I, however walked in on my own, found an empty table and sat down. Ron was dancing with Parvati, Ginny was dancing with Neville and Cho was dancing with, hang on, that's not Harry that's Cedric, what's he doing dancing with Cho? She must have just used Harry as a tag along to get back at Cedric and now that she was with him, she had just ignored Harry completely. I looked around for Harry but found that he was no where in sight. I looked over at the doors on the other side of the room, which led back outside, and just caught the back of Harry walking out. I felt really sorry for him, I was angry with him, he had no date and to top it all of Malfoy had just laughed him out the door.

I got up abruptly and followed him outside. He sat down on a rock beside the lake. I was about to speak when I heard him talking to himself. I hid behind a tree and listened.

****

Harry's POV

"Why did I have to be so stupid, I should of just told Hermione how I felt and not have left it this late. Now I have my best friend enjoying himself without me, and the girl I like angry at me"

****

Hermione's POV

"She's not angry with you"

Harry spun around as I said this and a smile appeared across his face.

"Hermione, listen I'm really sorry for everything that's happened between us"

"Shhh, I know, I'm really sorry for storming out on you"

"Hermione, you look lovely"

"Thank you" 

I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"I know you know that I like you but I want to tell you anyway, Hermione, I really like you"

"Harry I really like you too"

He smiled at me and I smiled back. He lent in towards me and kissed me with his full, soft lips. I prayed that my knee's wouldn't give way. He broke off.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time"

"Me too"

He smiled at me again and I smiled back and together we walked back up to the castle and to the Yule Ball we had both dreamed of for so long.

****

THE END

Review please, you don't have to but it would be nice if you did! Thank you!


End file.
